skylandersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Skylanders Monsters
Skylanders Monsters is the 2014 game and the 4th installment of the Skylanders series, it is rated E10+ and it is the second Skylanders game to include Jumping, after Skylanders: Swap Force. It is for Wii, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, PC Xbox One, Xbox 360, PS3, PS4 and PSvita Returning Skylanders possibilities *Fire Slam Spyro (Series 4/Magic) *Water Blast Rip Tide (Series 2/Water) *Twin Potion Pop Fizz (Series 3/Magic) (Only avabile in the console starter pack) *Laser Beam Drobot (Series 3/Tech) *Shooting Star Star Strike (Series 2/Magic) *Wind Storm Whirlwind (Series 4/Air) *Blast Jet Vac (Series 3/Air) *Screech Sonic Boom (Series 3/Air) *Charged Fright Rider (Series 2/Undead) *Storm Cynder (Series 4/Undead) *Scare Face Ghost Roaster (Series 2/Undead) *Bombs Away Countdown (Series 2/Tech) *Bad Slash Stealth Elf (Series 4/Life) *Spiked Shroom Shroomboom (Series 2/Life) *Animal Care Zoo Lou (Series 2/Life) *Golden Ninja Trigger Happy (Series 4/Tech) *Super Flame Sunburn (Series 2/Fire) *Ultimate Blob Eruptor (Series 4/Fire) *Ultimate Lighting Punk Shock (Series 2/Water) *Lighting Horn Zap (Series 3/Water) *Digger Terrafin (Series 4/Earth) *Dino Stomp Dino Rang (Series 2/Earth) *Toxic Scorp (Series 2/Earth) *Flame Fryno (Series 2/Fire) Wow Pow See the page Skylanders Monsters/Wow Pow New Core Skylanders possibilities *Glowhog (Magic) *Drawer Life (Magic) *Flur (Air) *Buzzles (air) *Drillopotamus (Earth) *Power Fist (Earth) (Only avabile in the console starter pack) *Robo Runner (Tech) *Tronic (Tech) *Fruit Thrower (Life) *Plant Seed (Life) *Rolly (Undead) *Skells (Undead) *Tears Gun (Water) *Icicles (Water) *Fireball (Fire) *Blaster (Fire) Starter Pack In the console starter pack, it comes with a returning skylander (Twin Potion Pop Fizz), a new skylander (Power Fist) and a monster skylander (Root), but in 3DS and PSvita starter pack, it comes with Toxic Scorp (also avabile in single or triple pack), Ram (Magic skylander and also avaible in packaging) and Flur (also avabile in single or triple pack) Powers There are 8 powers for monsters. *Climb *Stomp *Roll *Speed *Shoot *Jump *Dig *Teleport New Lightcore Skylanders Unlike 2 games, It will have 2 Lightcores per element *Lightcore Glowhog *Lightcore Wrecking Ball (tounge glow) *Lightcore Sunburn *Lightcore Hot Dog *Lightcore Punk Shock *Lightcore Gill Grunt *Lightcore Scorp *Lightcore Dino-Rang (his boomerangs glow) *Lightcore Flur *Lightcore Lighting Rod *Lightcore Robo Runner *Lightcore Wind-Up *Lightcore Rolly *Lightcore Chop-Chop *Lightcore Chicken Nugget add more if you want Monsters *Root (Life Monster Skylander/Shoot) (only availble in the console starter pack) *Plant Growl (Monster/Climb) *Beast (Earth Monster Skylander/Dig) *Ram (Magic Monster Skylander) Time (Tech Monster Skylander) Add more if you want Variants Toys R Us Exclusive *Legendary Lightcore Glowhog *Legendary Eruptor *Legendary Shroomboom *Legendary Fireball *Legendary Roots *Legendary Dino Rang. *Legendary Rip Tide *Legendary Flur *Legendary Beast Best Buy *Wave Zap Target *Enchanted Glowhog *Volcanic Scorp Triple, Battle and Adventure Packs # - Golden Ninja Trigger Happy, Drillopotamus, Lighting Horn Zap # - Super Flame Sunburn, Fire Slam Spyro and Plant Seed. 3. Water Blast Rip Tide, Glowhog and Wind Storm Whirlwind. More confirmed soon Exculsive *Lightcore Triple Pack (Walmart and GameStop)- Lightcore Scorp, Lightcore Hot Dog and Lightcore Gill Grunt *Legendary TriplePack (Toys R Us)- Legendary Flur, Legendary Eruptor and Legendary Rip Tide. *Legendary Starter Pack (Toys R Us) - Comes with Legendary Beast, Legendary Eruptor and Legendary Lightcore Glowhog, a game, training cards, stickers and a poster Adventure Pack *Danger Mine Adventure Pack - Drawer Life, Danger Mine, Coal Bomb, Unlimited Gem *Claw Castle Adventure Pack - Icicles, Claw Castle, Armored Cat, Stomp Boots Battle Pack *Drill Club Battle Pack - Bad Slash Stealth Elf, Drill Club and Robo Runner *Dangerous Palza Battle Pack - Blast Jet Vac, Dangerous Palza and Skells. Enemies and Bosses See: Skylanders Monsters/List of Enemies and Bosses Trivia *This is the first Skylanders to be released on Playstation Vita. *While the returning Skylanders has 1 wow pow, Zoo Lou is the only one with 2 Wow POWs. *The Swap Force will make a return appearance in this game as Playable Characters. *Instead of having Green base, Orange base and Blue base, this game will have black base. *Jet Vac, Bouncer and Tree Rex's voice is changed to their scrapped voices from the early demo of Giants, because they might sound better. *Kaos will be a reformed ally since Teary Eyed Blythe will be the main antagongist of the game, both Handheld versions and Consoles versions. Category:Skylanders Games Category:Video Games